Love Set On Fire
by Tu Amor
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Letting everything go isn't something everyone can be successful at. Their love was love set on fire. And she never regretted anything. So she set him free. God has other plans for her. Better plans than him and she knew that. In their relationship, there wasn't any trust or honesty, all there was nothing. And Haruno Sakura was completely utterly done.


**Love Set On Fire**

**Summary: Letting everything go isn't something everyone can be successful at. Their love was love set on fire. And she never regretted anything. So she set him free. There wasn't any trust or honesty, all there was nothing. And Haruno Sakura was done.**

* * *

**Nobody can control who they fall in love with,**

** nor can they choose if that person breaks their heart, **

**but you can choose to pick your heart up and move on.**

* * *

Three years.

It's been three long happy years.

So what went wrong?

What did she do wrong? What led them to this point? What led to his affair with one of her best friends?

No words can describe how hurt she is at this moment. Uchiha Sasuke has the nerves to personally admit his crime to her, Haruno Sakura. She gives him credit for his intrepid act, although she is not assimilating any of this information.

"I'm sorry Sakura; just give me a second chance. I promise I won't do it again." He plead His eyes never leaving hers; however, his eyes weren't full of love and passion. It was regret. Regret that she found out.

She looked up at his face, pale and cold. But it's was the face and man she had fallen in love with. He was the man she devoted three years to but was compensated with nothing. He was the man who cheated on her. The man that she trusted. And now, she's just tired.

"No, Sasuke. What makes you think that you deserve a second chance?" Sasuke stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. And she let him, because it will be the last time she will be held in his arms.

"Because you love me. And I love you. What more is there?" Sakura scoffed as him. Sasuke is naive, as much as he hates to admit it, he is.

"What about trust? Honesty?" Sasuke pulled her closer, completely embracing her.

"I'll change. I'll change for you. Karin didn't mean anything to me, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was thinking. Sakura, you mean the world to me."

Bullshit.

Complete bullshit.

"Stop Sasuke." Sakura pushed herself off of him, "Just stop. You're making this even harder than it has to be."

"No I'm not! Sakura, can't you look past this one mistake after all we've been together for three years."

Can she? Why can't she? Their relationship over the last three years has been tough. Their ups and downs never drew them apart. Their love for each other was like glue. It stuck them together through thick and thin. So what now? Is that glue finally wearing off?

"I just can't Sasuke." She lifted her hand to rest it on his cheek, "You know that I love you. And that probably won't change, but I need a break. I love me more, Sasuke. I love my happiness, my trust, and my honesty." She stood on her tippy toes and left a chaste kiss on his lips one last time, "So I can't give you a second chance, while somebody out there is waiting for their first. Someone who I can trust to be honest with me."

She looked into his eyes but was shocked to find tears in them. He was crying. He was crying for her. But of course this will stay between them and no one else. That's what she loved. He opened up to her in a way she couldn't describe. She's seen things that no one in this whole wide world has seen, not even his best friend Naruto.

She pulled away and turned her body around. Then she left. She left him, forever. She left her happiness with him. She left her heart with him. And most importantly, she left a piece of her with him. And she knew that she was never going to get it back.

* * *

Sakura walked into the parking lot, digging through her purse for her keys. What she saw was Naruto was leaning on her car with on hand in his pockets and the other resting beside him. Neji and Shikamaru stood in front of him in a similar manner.

"Hello boys. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to my car." She said leisurely. Naruto lifted himself off of the car but didn't let Sakura through.

"Sakura-chan." He greeted. She smiled. She was easily the sweetest and prettiest girl in Konoha High.

"You guys are late for practice. Get Sasuke and go." She commanded. These were her boys. She loved them more than anything. But right now, she just wants to leave.

"Sakura, we can't. Not until you and Sasuke are okay again." Neji said.

"We are okay. I don't know what you mean." Shikamaru stepped closer.

"Why are you crying then?" She hadn't noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. But she smiled. These guys always knew if something was wrong and out of place. They were observant boys and sometimes, she just hates that about them.

"I'm leaving him in your hands now. Take care of him will you?" She walked to the driver's door and opened it.

They knew what it meant and they knew they can't change it. So they did what they should do and moved away from the pinkettes car. While she drove off leaving the three behind in the parking lot.

I guess she could say she was happy. Overall, she was happy. She gets her life back to the way it was three years ago. But she can't ever be with him again. She can't ever kiss him or hug him anymore. She'll never wake up beside him. Or so she thought was love.

* * *

She arrived at her destination within minutes. It wasn't her home though. It was a park. A park with a Sakura tree. A bright Sakura tree. It overlooked Konoha and its massive buildings.

Her favorite was the Sakura tree. It was always their _spot._ And this place means the world to her at this moment. It's a place she treasures; it's full of momentous things that she just can't let go of.

How do you look at someone you love and tell yourself, it's time to walk away?

You can't just say goodbye to someone who you've loved for years. She remembered everything. She wanted to forget everything and nothing. She looked at Konoha and remembers the first time she was ever here.

Sasuke took her here the first time he asked her to be his girlfriend. He took her here after their first date for a moonlight dance with no music playing. He's romantic, not that he'll ever admit that to his friends, but Sakura knew that she was the only one who had to know. She was enough.

She remembers everything from the way he looks at her, the way he kisses her, and the way he loved her. She'll miss all of this.

But, she knew better. She knew about herself. She knew that she had to love herself more. She had to trust her instincts even though her trust was broken once. She'll always have a wound on her heart. That wound will heal, but there will always be a scar. She'll be more careful with her heart the next time.

And maybe if they were meant to be, God will put them together in the end. But right now on her last year of high school, she just wants to live it. Maybe her and Sasuke will be together again in a couple years or so. But she believed that God has a big plan for her. God wanted to help her learn the harsh reality of life.

Haruno Sakura learned to love Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke learned to love Haruno Sakura.

The two will always be together in their hearts.

But right now, let's just live in the moment.

Because God has his plans for you.

She knows she'll never forget about him.

But she's alright with that.

Absolutely alright with it.

* * *

**A/N: Just something short and sad.. Yeah. Sorry guys, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update Red Eternity before December... Consider this as a substitute. (: Sorry guys!**

**Remember to REVIEW!(:**


End file.
